


Sounds of the Sea

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All those things they'd sacrificed to leave, and no matter what they did, no matter how far they traveled, it always caught up with them.  Even when you were out, you could never really be free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of sorts to [La vie en rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394888), but stands alone.
> 
> Title comes from [Run Honey Run](http://www.johnmartyn.com/lyrics/run-honey-run/) by John Martyn.

"I think the last one peed on me." Angela lifted the hem of her shirt to smell it, and then wrinkled her nose. "Oh yeah, that's definitely pee." 

She pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the hamper, stripping down to her bra. 

Patrick followed her into the bedroom. He was wearing a patched-up suit made of faded burgundy velvet that they'd picked up from Goodwill, and his face was painted white, with a red nose and the exaggerated grin of a clown. 

He crossed the room to the small vanity and started to wipe off the greasepaint with a kleenex, but Angelagently took hold of his wrist to stop him. 

"Don't."

He frowned as she plucked the tissue from his fingers, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"You know," she whispered to his ear, gently guiding him backwards. "I've always thought that clowns are kinda hot." 

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he slid his hand up her arms, stopping her. He studied her for a few seconds, his face serious, and then said: "I guess that explains why you were always hanging out near Catastropho's trailer."

Angela gasped in mock indignation, and tried to slip out of his hold. "Shut up!" 

When he wouldn't let go, she gently shoved him. He lost his balance, grabbing her shoulders to pull her down with him as he fell backwards on the bed. She let out a surprised giggle as she stumbled on top of him. 

She was still laughing when he suddenly went still underneath her, turning his face away from her. Worried, she rose to her elbows, wondering if she'd somehow hurt him. "Paddy, what is it? What's wrong?"

He was quiet for a while, his eyes still fixed on the stained wallpaper above their bed. 

"I ran into Mrs. Mayfair this morning. She asked me to do a reading for her," he finally said.

Angela felt the familiar pang at the pit of her stomach, like a sickness trying to claw its way out. All those things they'd sacrificed to leave, and no matter what they did, no matter how far they travelled, it always caught up with them. Even when you were out, you could never really be free.

"No," she whispered, ashamed of the slight tremble in her voice.

"I helped her find her lost bracelet last week, and now she thinks I'm psychic. She said she'd pay two thousand dollars for it."

She sat up, drawing strength from the flame of anger she felt, trying to will him to look at her. "You can't take her money. She's sick."

When he finally met her eyes, she felt a brief sense of vertigo, like she was looking down into some great abyss.

"Yes, she is. And what good is that money gonna do to her when she's dead?" He rose to his elbows, still holding her gaze. "We're three months behind on rent, Annie. We're never going to have enough money to start a family if we just keep doing children's parties. With two grand we could leave here, go somewhere else. Jack's got a thing going on in Kansas City, he could get me gigs there, help us get started. We could have a real home there." 

She pressed her lips together, feeling the burn of tears at the back of her throat. If she said anything, she knew it would just come out all wrong. She rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling.

Patrick was again quiet for a moment before continuing. "Her doctor gave her less than a month. She has no family left alive. The only thing she wants anymore is to know that her husband and son are waiting for her on the other side. _I can give her that._ " 

For a while they were both silent until he finally moved, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder. "I won't do it if you say no."

She knew that he meant it, that if she told him not to do it, he'd just let it go and they'd never talk about it again. The problem was that she knew she would always say yes. He was right, about everything. He was always right, and sometimes she hated him for it. She didn't think he understood just how much power he had over other people, how easy it was for him get them to do exactly what he wanted, and sometimes it scared her to think what he might become if he ever realised it.

"Okay," she whispered. "Just do the reading, I don't care."

He was still watching her, in that quiet, solemn way that he used to watch marks before the show, and she had to fight the urge to turn her back on him; to hide from him. He knew that she was lying, he always knew. He always knew everything. 

She hadn't even realised that she was crying until he reached up and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Annie, I don't want-"

"I said okay!" It came out angrier than she had meant it, and he flinched back like she'd slapped him. 

Angela looked at him, at the bright red grin painted on his face, masking his real expression, and then lay back again. Moment later he rested his head on her chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, and she was sorry too. Sorry that the carnie life had made them the way that they were, sorry that she wasn't strong enough to change it.

"We could go to LA," she said finally. "We could get a house by the sea. I always wanted to live by the sea."

And as she spoke, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine the life they could have, trying to convince herself that it was going just this once, just this one last time, and after that, they would finally be free.


End file.
